My Love Cook
by Te Inu Fighter
Summary: Zoro gets a android for his six birthday named Sanji. Sanji is a mechine that is designed to keep Zoro from being lonely when his parents are away. so what happens when this realtion ship is rocky, what does Zoro do when something goes wrong? oneshot yaoi


1**This is a story that just popped .much like my other stories tend to do. I hope you like it. Its...satisfactory? I don't think its my best. But non the less I present this to all you. My first SanjiXZoro. Don't like it. Don't read. Simple solution. Ok it is Zoro POV..lets see narration will be in..regular writing and then the flash back scenes will be in **_**italics**_**. You'll see what I mean. What are you waiting for!? Read darns you! **

**Warning: Pedophile! There is some in here. Warning you now. Don't like it!? Leave. Simple solution to a simple problem...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece.**

As a child growing up my parents were always away from home. Something like business or something. But I was always left behind. I don't know what it was, but I guess after a while they started to feel bad about leaving me all alone. Well at least that's what I like to think. When I turned six, right on the day of my birthday I was given a gift, a gift that would change my life.

It was my sixth birthday party and I was the best one I had ever had. Not because of the cake and the presents I got, but because my parents had been there. For the second time in my life my parents were able to be with me on my birthday. I remember, after all the guest had left my parents told me I had another surprise waiting for me.

"_Zoro are your eyes closed?" Zoro's mother asked as she led him into the kitchen. "Yeah yeah they're closed." _

I really didn't know what to expect. When I was told to open my eyes, it would be an understatement to say that I wasn't surprised, a little disappointed too. It was the strangest gift I had gotten that day. I was actually kind of pissed about it. I wanted something stupid like an action figure. But who would have ever thought that a gift like that would change a boy's life?

"_What the heck is it?" Zoro looked strangely at the gift laying right in front of him. It wasn't even wrapped. It was a man, that appeared to be asleep, sitting in a chair. "Zoro." Zoro's mother bent down next to him, "he is to be your friend. He'll be yours forever." _

"_It's an android." Zoro's father started the explanation. "He is top of the line. Your mother and I are gone a lot. And we figured you must get pretty lonely__being here all the time by yourself. So we got you this. To be with you forever and never be lonely again." Zoro's green eye's were sparkling with happiness. He no longer had to be alone in this giant empty place he called home. Now he would have some one to welcome him home. _

"_So what do I do?" Zoro turned to his mother. "You have to activate it silly. His mother smiled at him and placed a hand into his short green messy hair, ruffling it up even more. "You have to use the code."_

"What's the code?' I asked. "Go up to him and whisper into his ear, 'you are my cook.'" I was a little nervous to go up to the thing. But I did as I was instructed. I starred at it for a while. I remember thinking that his yellow hair looked so soft. That I wanted to touch it. I stood up high on my toes and leaned on the sleeping robots shoulder for support and whispered the activation code...

"_You are my cook." As soon as the words were inputted into the machine it immediately started activation. His eyes shot open, showing that they were a blue color. Zoro took a few steps away from it, a little weary of it, and watched as it looked at him, almost processing the information. _

"_Hello." His voice was god like. So calm__beautiful, "my name is Sanji. How may I help you? Roronoa Zoro._"

"_H-how do you know my__name?" The young boy watched as the older one bent down closer to his level and started his explanation._

"_I learned everything about you just through the sound of your voice." The boy watched still not completely understanding. "It's the way I am programed. I learn every thing, and do every thing by my users voice. That way," Sanji smiled. A very peaceful smile. " my user and myself can create a better relationship, a better way to understand each other." _

I don't know what it was, but the way he smiled sent chills down my spine and butterflies in my stomach. The next day my parents left again. No surprise there. But I was a little happier now that I had Sanji at my side. After a while however, he really started to get on my nerves. He never stopped following me. Every were I went! Didn't matter where it was, school, home, the bathroom! And one day, I just lost my control.

" _Just leave me alone!" Zoro and Sanji were in the park and Zoro had wanted to go play with his friend. And like always Sanji was there. His friends apparently didn't want Sanji hanging around, so just decided to leave Zoro out of it. "I can't stand you don't you get it! You're just a stupid robot! We can never be friends! I HATE YOU!" _

I watched and I waited. I just expected him to start yelling back at me. But he didn't. He didn't say anything. He just looked at me with his blue eyes and walked away.

"_I'm home!" Zoro yelled as he came home after he caught up with his friends after Sanji had left. All that day Zoro was unable to stop thinking about what he said. Sure Sanji got onto his nerves, but did he really hate him? Zoro shook the thought out of his head. What was done was done. "Sanji I'm home!" Zoro yelled again and went into the kitchen, Sanji's favorite room in the house. "Sanji?" Sanji wasn't there. Zoro looked throughout the house trying to find Sanji._

_Doors slammed closed. Zoro's feet padded against the floor as he ran down the halls. When every room Zoro had entered and found no one there, he felt panic set in. He didn't want to be alone. He felt scared. Sad even. "Sanji!? Sanji!?" Zoro ran back down into the kitchen "Sanji were are you?!" _

_Sanji was there, sitting in the same place, eyes closed, Just like he was when he was given to Zoro. "Sanji?" Zoro out reached his hand and lightly placed it onto Sanji's leg. Just then Sanji's eyes shot open revealing his blue wonders. Sanji looked at the green hair child before him in bewilderment. Like he almost didn't know who he was. _

_Sanji leaped off the chair and straight onto Zoro, pining him to the tile kitchen floor. "Sanji get off of my! You're to heavy." Zoro tried to push the machine off of him, but his small arms could not bare the weight. _

"_You're crying." Zoro looked at him shocked. Had he been crying? _I didn't know that I was crying. And I'm still not exactly sure whyBut the next acts that happenedchanged me. In both good and bad ways.

_Sanji slowly took his long graceful fingers and removed the wet tear. Zoro felt his face turn red from the contact of his skin to Sanji's soft, graceful fingers. Zoro watched as Sanji slowly brought his face down to his and laid a gentile kiss on his lips. Zoro struggled against his grip, but the more he struggled the more Sanji held on to his small childish body. Soon enough Sanji had his tongue in Zoro's mouth. _

_Zoro felt fear and enjoyment all at the same time. He started losing his breath and was able to break away just for an instant. Just enough to catch a new gulp of air. It felt so good. Eventually Zoro's body became limp enough for Sanji not to hold the young boy down. Taking this opportunity, unsure how long it would last, the machine took his hands and quickly started removing the child's clothing. Leaving him in the nude.__Zoro took in a deep breath as he felt a pair of hands touching his genitals. "Sanji please don't" Zoro's voice was low and quiet. Sanji ignored his plea and started licking at the small chest rising and lowering with eve gasped breath._

_His saliva felt so warm against his flesh. "Sanji" Zoro tried to free himself once again, but he found his body wanting more of Sanji's touch. Sanji stopped his actions for a moment to take in the beauty that was Zoro's nude body, but saw that he was slightly shivering._

"_Are you cold?" Zoro looked at the blond headed man curiously. What kind of question is that. But Zoro nodded yes. Next thing Zoro knew he felt the strong embrace of Sanji's arms wrapped tightly around his small body, and his tongue still at work now licking at his caller bone, and a hand still at work with his most private possessions. "Zoro you taste good." _

_Zoro was in some sort of twisted heaven. "Ahg!" Zoro felt him self coming all over Sanji's fingers. "I-I can't do anymore." Zoro gripped tightly onto Sanji shoulder for support. There was silence. Zoro had almost caught his breath but lost it all when he felt a finger go up his hole. "Ah!" Zoro was now gripping tight to the yellow hair as Sanji moved his finger in and out of the tight hole preparing it for something much bigger. _

"_Sanji please stop!" Zoro had tears streaming down his flushed face. "Ah! I-it hurts." Zoro's voice drowned out by heavy panting._

"_It will only hurt for a minute." _

"_Sanji please!" Just then Sanji completely stopped what he had been doing and sat frozen. "Sa-Sanji?" Sanji slowly lowered Zoro off his self and back onto the ground, still saying nothing. Zoro felt the finger being pulled out, letting a heavy sigh leave his mouth. The green haired kid looked up at Sanji who was sitting on the floor, eyes plastered to the ground. The room remained quite for a long time, each afraid to say anything. _

_Sanji lifted him self off the floor, then placing a cigeret in his mouth, walked out of the kitchen. But not before giving one last look at Zoro. _In his eyes they seemed sorry. The rest of that day we each stayed in our own rooms, not daring to see each other. The next morning was when our whole relation ship changed. I walked down to the kitchen to see Sanji standing at the stove like he did every morning to make breakfast. I was to afraid to say anything to him. I all together wanted to never talk to Sanji again. However, there was something that wanted me to remain with Sanji.

_Sanji turned around to grab a plate when he saw a small skidish Zoro standing in the doorway. "He's your breakfast Marimo. "What did you call me?" Zoro sat at the table and ate his breakfast that sat infront of him. Zoro waited for a reply and got nothing. "Sanji what the heck is wrong with you?!" Zoro grew impatient waiting for the answer. He wanted to know why Sanji had called him that. Especially how fragile Zoro felt at the moment. _

"_Nothing's wrong. I just can't stand to be with you." Sanji said while washing the pan he had used. "Eat your breakfast and get out of my kitchen." Zoro felt angry and saddend at the same time. 'This must have something to do with me telling him I hatted him. Or maybe.' Zoro couldn't bring himself to finish his thought. He gobbled down his meal and left the kitchen. But not before, "Sanji your cooking sucks." If Sanji was going to be an ass, then Zoro was going to fight fire with fire._

And that's how things were for nine years. We often yelled, didn't talk and fought. Fist fights to. Well he would kick at me and I would try to punch him. But still. I hated the way he acted for that whole time. I often regretted that day that I told him I hated him, and wished I could take it back. And ever time I went to apologize Sanji and I would end up fighting once again. We would hardly talk, or even give glances at each other. For nine years it was a pretty angry life.

Until I had another life changing moments. This time it was a good one. It was when I was fifteen...

_Zoro walked in through the front door of his large house, "Sanji I'm home." It had been a long day at school and Zoro just wanted to rest. "Oi! Sanji! Crap cook I'm hungry!" _That's another thing that changed between Sanji and I. We would call each other names.

"_Crap cook!" Zoro felt him self becoming annoyed. Usually Sanji would come out calling him 'damn punk.' or 'kuso-marimo' things like that. But today he got nothing. "Sanji were are you!?" Zoro called again. His stomach was turning. Not because he was hungry, but because this was the same scene that took place when he was six years old. "Sanji?" Zoro got no reply. _

I was worried that he had malfunctioned again. (That's what I liked to think that happened to Sanji to cause him to force him self on me.) And then a new thought entered my head. "What if he finally left me?"

_Zoro became panicked. He didn't want to be alone. He hatted it more than anything. Sanji and him fought, but still it was company. What if Sanji couldn't take the abuse anymore and just left Zoro there. Alone._

"_Sanji!?" Zoro tried to keep his voice calm as he ran through the house trying to find Sanji. It was like Deja vu'. Zoro was upstairs and about to open Sanji's bedroom door when he stopped himself when he heard slight moaning coming from inside. 'Sanji?" Zoro asked in a quiet tone as he slowly opened the door. Sanji was sitting in the corner of his room, facing away from the door so he didn't see Zoro enter. Otherwise he would have stopped what he was doing. _

_Sanji was slightly panting, and bucking his hips at every movement he had his hand do inside his pants. "Uh." Sanji bent his head back so that it made contact to the wall. Zoro stood blushing as he saw Sanji pleasuring himself. Zoro was fixed to the sight, he couldn't move, he could barley breath. Why did he stay here watching this? Any normal person would have quickly closed the door and act like nothing happened. But why? Why was he staying. _

_Zoro watched as Sanji closed his eyes his unoccupied hand squeezing tightly to his blue shirt while the other one still worked away at the erection in Sanji's tight jeans. Zoro felt his face turning red from his body getting excited from the sounds of Sanji's pleasureful moaning. _

"_Uhn..Zo-ro." Zoro flinched. Did Sanji notice he was there? No. It was Sanji, he, he was pleasuring him self with the thought of Zoro in his head. Zoro became numb. It wasn't a malfunction. Sanji, Sanji really did wanna have sex with him. The thoughts raged through Zoro as he watched as Sanji meet his climx, and slowly removed the hand from his pants. Sanji slowly lifted him self off the floor finally meeting Zoro's shocked gaze._

_Sanji looked at Zoro with a shocked expression on his face. "Zoro?" Sanji was finally able to say something. "Um.." Zoro backed away, closer to the door._ "Sorry." _Zoro unable to say anything but that, ran out of the room slamming the door behind him._ _ Zoro ran into his room shutting the door but Sanji pushed it opened. "Zoro how much did you see?!" Sanji yelled, pink all over his face. _

"_Enough" Zoro remained blushing standing on the opposite side of the room far from Sanji. _

"_Zoro-I'm sorry you saw that. I..." _

"_How can you feel?" Sanji was cut short by Zoro's question. _

"_How can you ask that!?" Sanji didn't mean to snap, but the stupidity of the question to him was out of hand._

"_What do you mean! You're a machine! Machines don't have feelings!" Sanji stared at Zoro. Anger in his eyes. And before Zoro knew it, he was locked onto his bed, Sanji on top of him. "What are you doing?! Get off of me!" Zoro tried to fight Sanji off, but the machine was to strong. Again it was like that incident. Zoro's heart raced. 'Is he going to do something to me again?' _ _Zoro's feelings were mixed. Part of him was excited, the other was terrified. _

"_Zoro." Sanji's voice was surprisingly calm compared to the situation. "How can you ask if I can feel or not?" Zoro shot a look of confusion. "You're a machine. You have no heart, no sole. You shouldn't.." _

"_Zoro you of all people should know I can feel things." _

"_What do you mean by that?" Zoro's green eye's softened. _

"_Zoro!" Sanji tried to kept himself from yelling, "Zoro you let me experience so many feelings. Anger, hate! sadness, friendship lust!" Sanji broke the stare between the two. "Love. All of these feelings I've had for you and only you Zoro."_

He loved me. He actually loved me. I couldn't believe it.

_Sanji slowly lifted himself off of Zoro's body, sadness written in his eyes. How could Zoro be so blunt. Of corse Sanji could feel things. When he had told him he hatted him, he must have felt like he got stabbed through the heart. And the look Zoro received when he was a kid. After the incident, it was a look of sorrow. And the hatred between the two...it was Zoro's fault. _

_Sanji was leaving the room, "I'm sorry Sanji." Sanji stopped but didn't face Zoro. "I'm sorry for saying I hated you, I'm sorry for all the things I've called you. I'm sorry for hitting. I'm sorry for never being able to tell you I'm sorry. I'm sorry for never being able" Tears were swelling in the emerald green eyes, " I'm sorry for not loving you." Zoro bit down his tongue and glued his eyes to the floor to keep the tears from falling in front of Sanji._

_Zoro felt a pair of two warm arms wrap themselfs around his body. "And I'm sorry for hurting you all those years ago. I never, I never wanted to hurt you." Sanji said. Zoro slightly pushed away from Sanji just enough so their eyes would meet._

"He did care for me like I do for him." those were the thoughts that passed through my mind at that moment. I wanted Sanji, I knew I had loved him. And I wanted him to prove it to me at that moment.

"_Sanji you said you loved me. I want you to prove it." Zoro demanded in a embarrassed meek voice. Understanding what he wanted Sanji gave a small smirk at the corner of his mouth._

"_What ever you ask for master." Sanji bent down and kissed Zoro passionately on the lips, savoring every inch inside of Zoro's mouth. Zoro bit down on his lip when he felt hands caressing themselfs against his most private parts of his body. "Sanji," Sanji stopped at the sound of his name through a gasped breath. "Sanji I love you. Will, will you be my love cook forever?" Sanji smiled, "I love you too Zoro." He paused bringing their bodies closer together enough to feel each others erections, "I'll be your love cook." _

_Sanji licked and sucked at Zoro's neck. Each warm wet kiss sent shivers all down Zoro's body held tight in his lovers arms. Soon enough Zoro's clothes were off and lying scattered on the floor, along with Sanji's shirt. Sanji lowered his kisses. Each getting an inch closer to the true prize. Zoro held onto Sanji's large hands, the one that was free, squeezing it tight. Zoro's erection was tight, he needed the release soon. He wanted to release, and when Sanji's playful mouth found its way Zoro's wish was granted._

_His tongue swirled around head, licking up every bit of precum that escaped, while one hand played with Zoro's hardened nipple, the other still holding tightly to the smaller hand. "Sanji an..I can't hold it." Zoro winced and his body buckled as his member exploded inside the cooks mouth. Sanji happily licked at the sides of his mouth, leaving just enough to give Zoro a taste. He brought his face to his kissing him lovingly on the lips. Slipping the semen still stuck on his tongue into the younger person._

"_It taste funny," Zoro continued the kiss even though he didn't like the taste. _

"_You'll get used to it." Sanji looked down at his green eyed beauty. "You ready?" Sanji asked softly. Zoro wrapped his arms around Sanji's neck whispering, "I'm ready." _

_Sanji undid his pants, throwing them on the floor along with the rest of the clothing. Zoro tried to keep his wondering eyes from Sanji's erected cock, but he found it impossible. "You can look you know." Sanji said lightly. _

_Zoro just blushed at took advantage of what Sanji said. He was large and surrounded by golden pubic hair. The people that made him went all out. Zoro wondered that if the company that designed his was a pervert or was just trying to give the machine a happy life. Sanji positioned himself at Zoro's entrance ready to take in his love. Zoro was still holding onto Sanji's hand._

"_Will it hurt?" Zoro asked._

"_I don't know. I've never done this before. It might, But I'll try to go easy." Sanji said reassuringly. Zoro gripped tighter on Sanji's hand and grabbed a handful of his yellow locks as Sanji entered into his tight body. "AHGN!" Zoro hissed. It was painful. _

"_Sorry." Sanji said softly, kissing Zoro's chest calming him down slightly. Sanji began to ease in and out of the hole, making Zoro moan and grunt with every movement. The pain disappeared and was replaced with heavenly pleasure with every hit of his sweet spot. Zoro was breathing heavily, throwing his head back when Sanji gave a quick thrust causing his body to buckle.. "AH!" Zoro moaned out bighting his tongue to keep from shouting out curse words. _

_Sanji never let his hand free from Zoro's grip. And he never broke the contact of kisses. Sanji's dick was throbbing, and he knew it would hurt Zoro a bit, but he had to go faster and harder. Sanji started going faster, lifting the thin legs over his shoulder for support. _

_Moans from both men filled the room, each filled with extreme pleasure. Zoro had released his white seed, leaving Sanji's chest white and sticky. Zoro bucked his hip, making Sanji's dick hit a pleasureful point. Zoro saw stars. He was in paradise, and he didn't want to stop. All he could think about was Sanji and the close contact they had. Sanji had the same thoughts and feelings. He was moaning out his name, just like he had been earlier that day. It was wrong. But Sanji couldn't keep the smile from spreading on his face. 'My dicks getting a lot of attention today.'_

_When Sanji couldn't take anymore, his seeds spilled all into the tight hole. Semen spilling out of the entrance, Sanji slowly removed him self from his wet panting lover. He sat on his legs whipping the white stuff still clinging to his chest. Zoro shakily sat up watching as Sanji licked at his fingers. "What more?" Sanji offered two of his sticky fingers to Zoro. Zoro happily took the fingers into his mouth sucking the two clean. _

_He then started licking at his chest, still not used to the taste yet keep going, playing with the hardened pink nipples. He then moved down to Sanji's own sticky member, getting a taste of Sanji. Zoro wasn't the best. But it satisfied Sanji. 'He'll get better." _

_When Zoro satisfaction found that Sanji was clean, he embraced him into a big hug, closing his eyes. "I'm so tired." _

_Sanji felt the hot breath breathing in and out on his bare wet chest. Making him feel slightly cold from the saliva. "Do you wanna sleep?" Zoro nodded his head, green hair brushing up against Sanji's whiskered chin. Sanji smiled as he slowly lay down his young master, tucking him into the bed. "Sleep tight." He whispered, kissing Zoro on the forehead._

_Sanji slipped on his tight black genes, walked out of the adolescents room he closed the door deciding what he was going to make for his lover for dinner._

A smile spread on my face as the happy memory flooded my mind. It's hard to believe it was four years ago. I felt a pair of hands on my chest, slightly shaking me. "Zoro wake up." the voice was soft, almost in a whisper. My eyes opened to see a handsome face leaning over me.

"Mm. Good morning Sanji." I stretched up my arms wrapping them around the blond man's neck. I am now nineteen, going to college. And the happiest part is that Sanji and I are living happily together.

"What were you dreaming about, you had a large grin on your face. It almost didn't want me to wake you." Sanji kissed me on the lips.

"Nothing special. Just when you became my love cook."

**ok cheesball love story right? Yeah well I love them! squeal I hope you liked them, and let me know what you think by leaving one of those wonderful reviews! XD**


End file.
